


When it rains

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: help_haiti, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a case ends badly they turn to each other for support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it rains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDivineGoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDivineGoat/gifts).



> For thedivinegoat for the help_haiti lightning round.

Esposito could count the number of times he'd seen Beckett drunk on one hand. And, given the look currently on Ryan's face, he suspected his partner was in a similar boat. It wasn't like there hadn't been opportunity before now. Beckett had certainly joined them for a night out after cases in the past. She'd usually drink a beer or two, joining in as they shot the shit about old cases and even older partners. She'd often be one of the last to leave, but she wasn't being carried out. Unlike a few people he knew.

It was rare to see her with empty shot glasses lined up on the bar in front of her, like there were now. He wasn't certain he'd ever seen that before tonight.

Beckett wasn't a loud drunk by any means. Or an angry drunk or a even flirty drunk. No, drunk Beckett wasn't that much different from sober Beckett. Serious, contained, thoughtful, just more so. Perhaps a little too thoughtful right now. But neither he nor Ryan asked what was on her mind. They didn't need to, this last case was all they could think about as well.

As the saying went "you win some and you lose some". Technicalities put this one in the "win" category, they _had_ caught the guy after all. But everything else about it was a loss. It always was when there were children involved.

No amount of alcohol was going to bring those children back. No amount of alcohol was going to wash away the view of the crime scene. Nor was it going to change that they had to tell three sets of parents that their children weren't coming home. No matter how hard they tried or how much they drank. And they were trying, all three of them, not just Beckett. Ryan had matched her drink for drink. Esposito was holding back, somehow he'd been unofficially nominated the designated "get everyone home safely" person. Which, since none of them were driving, meant he just ended up drinking less. Still enough, though. None of them were going to have pleasant mornings, that much he knew. But he also knew they needed this.

And all three of them were facing empties right now. A quick wave at the bartender fixed that, a new round of shots across the board as he informed them it was last call. Ryan lifted his in a silent toast, which Beckett joined. Esposito raised his as well, saluting the memory of the victims they couldn't save, before tossing it back. The harsh liquor burned his throat going down, but that was part of the point, wasn't it?

Beckett was the first to move after that, sliding from her stool as she left a handful of cash on the bar. She wobbled a bit, giving him a half-hearted glare when he tried to help. Esposito didn't even bother with trying to help Ryan, knowing from experience it wouldn't turn out well. Instead he dropped money for his tab and tip on the bar, and followed his two very unsteady colleagues out to the sidewalk where Ryan was attempting to hail a cab. Which, considering the time and where they were, was going to be nigh on impossible.

Catching Beckett's exasperated look (something she still did remarkably well, despite being drunk), Esposito rolled his eyes and clapped Ryan on the shoulder. "Let's walk," he said, gesturing down the street. "My place isn't that far, we can crash there." He slung his arm around Beckett as he spoke, keeping his hand on Ryan's back as they walked. The touch grounded them, held them together, and after a couple blocks he could feel the wall of tension that had built up through this case finally beginning to crack.

Half-way home the skies opened up, the cool, cleansing rain a stark contrast to the muggy heat that had been suffocating them all day long. For a moment they paused, leaning on each other for comfort and support as they let the cold rain wash over them.

They had won. It was a bitter and harsh victory, but a victory nonetheless.


End file.
